<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Witchbug by mommywrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386482">Witchbug</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommywrites/pseuds/mommywrites'>mommywrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Akuma [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Post-Episode: s03 Chat Blanc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:16:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommywrites/pseuds/mommywrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Blanc story, but reversed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Akuma [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Witchbug</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Witchbug</p><p> </p><p>Adrien had an argument with Kagami, it wasn’t unusual, she beaten him in their sparring match on the fencing practice and then nagged about how he was still in love with someone else, he was determined that he had moved on, but she wasn’t persuaded, neither was him.</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug was having a solo patrol that evening, they often did that, if they had the time, it was rather useful in the time when principal Damocles played the owl, or when brakes on a bus or a metro did not work properly, but they seldom stumbled upon an akuma on patrol.</p><p> </p><p>“I bet Ladybug and Chat Noir are not going to get together any time soon, he stopped to flirt.” Alya exclaimed on the bench in the park. Marinette had left the girls early with some lame excuse, Alya was certain that was because Lila messaged that she intended to join them.</p><p>“Oh … regarding that … “ Lila pretended she was trying to be quiet. “Um, I’m not sure it is fair for me to intrude but … Chat Noir might actually has a crush on me and he is only pretending to be pursuing Ladybug because he wants to make me jealous ...”</p><p>“You’re on.” Alix grinned towards Alya and ignored everything that Lila had just said, including the gasps as reactions from Mylenne, Juleka and Rose. “What do I get?” The pink haired girl grinned and extended her arm for a handshake.</p><p>“You are getting my Majestia key chain.” Alya removed the said object from her keys and dangled it in front of Alix’s face. She smirked towards Lila with compassion in her eyes, she heard about the lying disease and she was certain this was one of them, there was no way that Chat’s infatuation wasn’t real.</p><p>“Oh, you’re on!” Alix countered with a grin. “And to make things fair.” She glanced towards Lila with a smirk and then leaned in towards Alya. “That is only valid if we both agree that Chat indeed loves Ladybug.” She added more quietly so Lila did not hear them.</p><p>The two of them shook hands.</p><p>(The author just wants also a bet in the story, not really relevant).</p><p> </p><p>It was that time of the day, just after fencing, when Adrien and Kagami usually went for an ice cream, but this time the girl just waved him off and entered her red car. Adrien followed the car with his eyes, and then slowly walked away in the direction of Andre.</p><p>Unknown to the boy, one heroine watched the exchange. At first she scolded herself for spying on her crush and how she was never going to move on that way, then she reasoned that she had to see him happy with another girl to be able to move on and then she saw that.</p><p>Adrien was walking the street with his head hanging low, why was his heart so determined to beat for Ladybug, why wasn’t he able to move on for a girl who obviously liked him, and who was determined and brave just like the heroine, even more brave, even more determined, Kagami never needed reassurance, she never showed weakness.</p><p>Unknown to the blonde boy who was lost in his thoughts, and more concerned of being followed by a hoard of fans, Ladybug followed him from the rooftops, because she did not want to see Adrien akumatized she told herself, because Kagami was rather cold with him and he looked sad.</p><p>“Strawberry with chocolate chip cookies … “ Andre was filling up the cup with ice cream for Adrien all the way to the “ … and blueberry for her eyes.” Adrien paid and accepted the cone with a gentle smile, Ladybug did not hear the exchange, but was definitely able to see the cone.</p><p>“Those are not the colours of Kagami.” She muttered to herself and just had to come closer and be sure. Those were not even the colours of Ryuko … come to think of it … strawberry with chocolate chips and blueberry for the eyes … that was … she looked at her gloved hands and arms in red suit with black spots … that was her, Ladybug her!</p><p>Adrien typed a message to his bodyguard that he wasn’t needed. He finished the ice cream quickly, it was delicious, and he enjoyed every bit, but he needed to move and strolled away. And then he received a warning from Wayhem that he was spotted and a group of fans was going after him.</p><p>Ladybug was unable to take her eyes away from the boy while her brain was unable to process the information. Was her crush, the boy she loved, really so much in love with her in the super suit? But he barely knew her, she did save his life and he was all brave around her and all but still?</p><p>Adrien ducked into an alley and transformed. The next second he vaulted towards the rooftop and ran away into the distance. A group of Adrien’s fans stormed the alley in search for the model boy, but he was nowhere to be found, even Chat Noir was too far already for anyone to make the connection.</p><p>Anyone but the red hero with black spots who saw him transform and who was so shocked that she forgot how to breathe, let alone move or speak or think. Minutes have passed before she gasped and then started to breathe quickly as if she just popped out from the water.</p><p>“Adrien ...” She wasn’t even able to finish the sentence, not even for herself. She just stayed there, sat on the rooftop, leaned onto a chimney, and her thoughts swirled. He liked her because he knew her, he was Chat Noir and he really knew her and liked her, it was real.</p><p>Chat Noir ran over the rooftops as fast as he could, and that was fast. Then he remembered that Ladybug was supposed to be on patrol. Maybe she had finished already, maybe she did not even start yet, they made no arrangements to meet.</p><p>He stopped on a random rooftop and after he caught his breath he took out his baton to check if he was able to find her location. And then he smiled, she was right there on his screen, he was just about to call her when a large orange portal popped by his side.</p><p>“Chat Noir, finally I found you, let’s go, quickly!” Bunnix took his hand and pulled. The black cat hero had little choice but to follow while he was pulled through the portal.</p><p>“Keep this on your head, it is not your job to know the future.” Bunnix explained quickly while she stuck a silver bowl on his head.</p><p>“Future? What is going on?” Chat was puzzled.</p><p>“Something went wrong in the future, in fact, something went wrong about the time I picked you up, the future is all messed up. She … she was akumatized and the heroes are nowhere to be found.” Bunnix spoke quickly and pushed him through her burrow and another portal.</p><p>Chat stumbled out of the portal confused. Paris looked empty and dark. Young trees were growing from the rooftops, but the leaves were gone, the trees looked dead, grey grass and moss covered the pavements, there were no cars, there were no people, nobody.</p><p>In fact, everything was grey, and there was not a single living being in sight, even the Seine was grey. Chat slowly turned around to observe the city. There was not a single sound to be heard, there wasn’t even wind nor dry leaves below to produce any noise.</p><p>At first he heard her, his sensitive cat ear picked up a distant sound, he turned around and he thought that the sound was just something his mind made up until he saw her, well, he saw something, a glimpse of red in the distance, it was on the Eiffel tower.</p><p>She sat on the lowest platform with her back turned to him, her shoulders were hunched and she hugged something close to her chest. He looked around, the rust, the weed that became dry and dead, how long was the city abandoned?</p><p>“Adrien.” She spoke in broken longing voice. Chat’s eyes went wide and he hurried over. “Chat Noir.” She whispered after that. And Chat froze in spot, but she did not turn, she did not hear him, then he continued to walk. “Kitty.” She croaked. She stroked whatever she held with so much care, so gently.</p><p>Marinette was holding a framed picture of Adrien (the one from the desk in her room) and stroked the face in the picture gently. Chat observed her carefully. Her suit was black with bright red spots, it was those red spots that he spotted from the distance.</p><p>Bunnix told him that ‘she’ was akumatized, so he observed her carefully, her suit and yoyo had inverted colours of the Ladybug’s suit, he remembered how Marinette looked in Ladybug’s suit for Clara Nightingale video for a moment, … her pigtails were dark, it had to be one of them, unless it was the picture she held. (and no, he did not think of Antibug)</p><p>“Marinette?” Chat inquired quietly. She did not respond at first, maybe she thought she imagined it, but then she started to turn around slowly. And then she looked at him and smiled, she actually smiled gently.</p><p>“Chat?” She dropped the picture and jumped to her feet. “Adrien?” She smiled and walked over towards him. “Come on Kitty, give me your ring and we can fix all this.” She urged with a bright smile and happiness in her eyes.</p><p>“Marinette?” Chat took one step back. He wasn’t giving away his ring, not that easily, not if she was an akuma, but there was no violet mask on her face. There was no mask on her face at all. She just looked tired, and sad.</p><p>“I’m not Marinette, I’m Witchbug!” She protested weakly, as if that was a habit from long time ago, and observed his face carefully. “ It is not you, isn’t it? You are not my Chat?” Her face changed, she was crying now. “You are not my Adrien?” She whispered.</p><p>“I’m Chat, Marinette.” He was ready to confirm only the obvious, but somehow she knew his identity. Did she get akumatized because she knew his identity? Maybe he lost his ring for that? Maybe he wasn’t Chat Noir any more? “What happened here?”</p><p>“You don’t know?” She looked so sad. But then the wheels turned and she remembered. “Of course. You are Chat Noir just not … We loved each other so much.” She smiled. “But you … “ She trailed off. “We loved each other so much that the world … became like this.”</p><p>Chat wanted to vomit. Everything was dead and grey. She told him she loved him that evening so long ago, but afterwards, after Weredad, she told him she was just a fan and that it was okay for him to love Ladybug, did she still love him?</p><p>“I just need your ring to make a wish and make it right again. I can wish the world to return to the time when we were together and happy.” She smiled and made one more step towards him. He had to want it to, he wanted to be with Ladybug for so long so he had to want to be with her again.</p><p>“Where is Ladybug?” He asked and narrowed his eyes. “What did you do to her?” Because his identity was obviously compromised and he lost his miraculous, but his lady, she had to be around, she had to be somewhere, and he was certain Marinette knew where she was.</p><p>“You … “ She looked at him. “My power is to create … I can make deadly viruses and bacteria … I can kill all life.” She spread her arms wide. “I don’t want to do that to you to get the ring, now give it to me!” She demanded and held her arm outstretched and waited for him to pull the ring off from his finger and put it into the palm of her hand.</p><p>Suddenly everything made sense, that was the reason why there was nobody there. Her power was to destroy all life with something she created, it was invisible, too small for a human eye, too small to know where to run away.</p><p>“You are an akuma.” Chat spoke calmly, he raised his hands and made a step towards her. If she activated her power, he had nothing to go against her and nothing to protect himself. “Where is the butterfly? Which object did it enter?”</p><p>“Give me the ring!” She demanded. She reached for her yoyo with one hand and threw it into the air and a spray can, black with red spots, materialized in the air. Chat was certain that whatever came out from that bottle was going to kill him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In her burrow, Bunnix watched on the screen how Ladybug met Chat on the Eiffel tower, how she admitted she wanted to move on from the boy she loved and asked him if he still felt the same about her and how they kissed.</p><p>A Majestia key chain appeared in Bunnix’s hand.</p><p>Ladybug and Chat Noir shared ice cream and dinners on rooftops and were happy.</p><p>Then there was a scene when Ladybug sat on a rooftop across the Agreste mansion, Chat Noir was late for a date and she came looking for him and there he was engaged in a heavy conversation with his father, so he wasn’t able to transform and be there in time.</p><p>“It is about time I showed you something.” Gabriel spoke and pulled Adrien away. Ladybug sat on the same rooftop and worried her lower lip uncertain if she should somehow try and go after them or not. Suddenly she had an idea, she detransformed in a nearby alley and walked over to the main entrance and rang a bell.</p><p>Exactly at that moment, Adrien ran out from the mansion towards the main gates, he was running as fast as he was able to.</p><p>“He is not getting me!” Adrien muttered. “I have to hide before I transform and then we are looking for my lady.” He was talking to Plagg who was hidden in his shirt.</p><p>“Adrien?” Marinette called when he was passing by her side.</p><p>“Quick, Marinette!” He grabbed her hand and pulled her along, they continued to run side by side.</p><p>“What is wrong?” She inquired.</p><p>“My father he is … he is … Hawk Moth.” He was barely able to say it.</p><p>“What?” Marinette stopped that instant.</p><p>“No, we have to run, he … he sent a butterfly after me … we have to.” He pulled.</p><p>“No kitty, we transform and fight.” Marinette called her transformation. The next moment she caught the violet butterfly and cleansed it. She had to protect Adrien, her Chat Noir, the love of her life. But inside, her world was slowly crumbling, her idol was Hawk Moth, the same man she was fighting all this time. Adrien’s father. Chat Noirs father.</p><p>“You … “ Adrien gaped and watched Ladybug as she caught the violet butterfly. He smiled gently. A white butterfly fluttered away. She was his lady, he was right before.</p><p>“Come on kid.” Plagg urged. They were hidden, it was a safe place to transform,.</p><p>Adrien transformed in an instant and Chat Noir ran after Ladybug who swung towards the Agreste Mansion.</p><p>“You don’t understand he has ...” Chat protested.</p><p>There was no talking, they smashed into Hawk Moth’s lair, the villain and Mayura were waiting, ready and with cold grins on their faces.</p><p>“Well, isn’t it Marinette, my aspiring young designer, and my own son, the two heroes of Paris famous for their mutual love.” He mocked.</p><p>“We just saw you transform from the surveillance camera on the top of the mansion!” Mayura pointed.</p><p>“I’m sure, Ladybug, Marinette, if you truly loved my son, you would help him get his mother back.” Hawk Moth moved to the side and revealed what was behind him.</p><p>“No … “ Ladybug trailed off, she looked at the body of Emilie Agreste in that glass coffin.</p><p>Hawk Moth released one more violet butterfly.</p><p>“I was trying to tell you … “ Chat whispered and took Ladybug’s hand.</p><p>The butterfly was going for the bell when Ladybug saw it, and then she knew how Chat Blanc came to be, she pushed Chat Noir out of the way, but it was too late, the violet butterfly entered her hair tie.</p><p>Bunnix sighed and returned to watch the battle.</p><p> </p><p>“Where is the butterfly?” Chat asked gently and there was just one more step between them.</p><p>“The ring” She demanded again, but her hands reached for her pigtails and pulled while the spray can landed on the floor beside her with a cling. She was startled and looked towards the spray can.</p><p>He reached with his both hands and ripped the bonds. A violet butterfly fluttered out from the bond on her left pigtail. He focused on the butterfly, he called for the cataclysm and extended his baton in his left hand to fetch the evilized insect.</p><p>Black bubbles washed over Marinette and left Ladybug but the bubbles were still over her when a flash of pink washed over and all that was left was Marinette. She blinked and looked around, confused about her surroundings then she noticed Chat Noir above her.</p><p>She saw when he reached for the violet butterfly.</p><p>She saw when the butterfly became just a few speckles of dust.</p><p>She caught Tikki who was too exhausted to move and quickly, automatically, without thinking, she put her into the clutch bag over her shoulder.</p><p>And then she looked around and understood.</p><p>She remembered Chat Blanc, Paris did not look any better, it looked as if the nature took over the city, but then even nature got killed by something.</p><p>Chat landed just before her and smiled gently.</p><p>“Marinette, you’re back.” He smiled gently. “I got you back.” He stepped closer and pulled her into a hug. Her hair was loose and he loved it. He held her like that and ignored the warning from his ring, he wasn’t letting go.</p><p>“Chat Noir! You did it! Now come on, let’s go back!” Bunnix called from a portal just behind him.</p><p>“No … we have to put it all back first, don’t we?” Chat looked around and frowned. “We need to find Ladybug … “ He trailed off and frowned. If Marinette produced a virus that killed Ladybug then there was no Ladybug to find. But the earrings should still be there somewhere.</p><p>Marinette was crying.</p><p>“It is not your fault. We will think of something.” Chat hugged her one more time. “It is not your fault, we can fix this, I know that it is Ladybug who fixes everything, and she is not here, but we will think of something.”</p><p>“Adrien?” She whispered quietly and watched him.</p><p>“You still know my identity?” Chat pulled away so he was able to see her face, but he held her shoulders.</p><p>“Of course I do.” The tears were streaming down her face. “Don’t you … “ She was about to ask how he did not know her identity.</p><p>“How?” He demanded.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter, Chat, you are not supposed to know anything about the future!” Bunnix interrupted.</p><p>“We have to fix this and I have to know how this came to be and I have to find Ladybug, it is her who always fixed everything!” Chat insisted.</p><p>Marinette let go of him and took one step back. She stepped on the spray can by accident, she tripped and started to fall, but Chat had quick reflexes, he caught her with one hand and picked up the spray can with the other.</p><p>The spray can was now red with black spots.</p><p>Marinette’s eyes went wide.</p><p>“Why is this still here?” Chat wondered.</p><p>His ring was beeping.</p><p>“Come on Chat, you have to go!” Bunnix urged.</p><p>“Take this.” Marinette pointed to the spray can into Chat’s hands. “Take this and return … “ She looked towards Bunnix. “Return to the time … “ She looked at him once more, his eyes were gentle and she returned a wet smile. She knew when she made the error, it was up to her to fix it.</p><p>“Half an hour before you were picked up, find Ladybug and ask her to use this for her cure, then take her away for patrol, race across the rooftops, for as long as you can.” She smiled gently, she knew what was going to happen.</p><p>“Thank you Marinette. I always love goofing around with My Lady.” Chat held the spray can close to his chest.</p><p>“Come on Chat, your time is up!” Bunnix warned.</p><p>“But what is going to happen to Marinette? We can just leave her like this … “ Chat protested.</p><p>“She is going to be fine, Ladybug is going to fix this.” Bunnix rushed him towards the portal, but he easily slipped away for a moment.</p><p>Chat gave crying Marinette one more hug, promised that he was going to make everything all right and got into the portal with Bunnix.</p><p>“What happened out there?” Chat asked while his head was covered with a bowl.</p><p>“I can’t tell you.” Bunnix whispered back.</p><p>“Was it because she knew my identity?” He continued.</p><p>“I can’t tell you.” She replied.</p><p>“Was it because we were in love?” He whispered. “She said we loved each other … “</p><p>“I … can’t tell you.” Bunnix answered once more and pushed him through the portal with a tear in her eyes.</p><p>He was on a rooftop across from College Francois Dupont. Ladybug was sitting on a rooftop. He checked the clock on the nearby tower and remembered how this was the time when he was fencing with Kagami.</p><p>“Hey Bug.” Chat greeted. “Have you lost your Lucky Charm?” He teased and offered the red spray can with black spots. “Maybe you forgot to fix something?” He teased.</p><p>Ladybug did not see the portal, she was too focused on the school before her and too busy with the thoughts in her head.</p><p>“My Lucky Charm?” She frowned. “I don’t remember I ever got a spray can for a lucky charm … “ Perhaps she got it as a lucky charm but then she had to abandon it for whatever reason and got detransformed and then called another lucky charm that fixed everything and ..</p><p>“Yeah.” Chat smirked. There was no way he was going to tell Ladybug how Marinette got akumatized and how she killed every living being including her (perhaps including both of them), that was his secret to keep.</p><p>Ladybug reached for the spray can and flipped it over in her hand a few times, but when she wanted to press the button and release the spray, Chat stopped her.</p><p>“Ah, you’re right. Miraculous Ladybug!” She exclaimed and tossed the can into the air.</p><p> </p><p>Bunnix noticed how the swirl of Ladybugs passed her burrow and went to fix the future. The Majestia figurine disappeared from her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug glanced towards the school once more, her obsession with Adrien was really unhealthy, this was stalking and she was using her superpowers to do it.</p><p>“Are you up for a chase, Bug?” Chat smirked.</p><p>“Always.” She grinned and launched her yoyo.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>